Savin' Me
by IAmFromYesterday
Summary: What happens when the battle between two brother's is finally over? What will happen to Abel and Esther? AbelxEsther. Songfic to Nickelback's Savin' Me


Disclaimer: not mine, wish it were, don't sue me cause i'll sue you right back! NYA!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prison▓s gates won▓t open up for me,  
On these hands and knees I▓m crawlin▒,  
Oh, I reach for you,  
Well I▓m terrified of these four walls,  
These iron bars can▓t hold my soul in,  
All I need is you,  
Come please, I▓m callin▓ And oh, I scream for you,  
Hurry I▓m fallin▓.

Abel Nightroad was in a sticky situation. Behind him was the red haired little nun he so desperately loved, and in front of him was the man he loathed so very much. He didn▓t know what to do.

He didn▓t want to go Crusnik, reveal the terrible monster within him, because dear Esther▓s reaction had almost broken his heart when he had first shown her. It made him feel horrible, despicable, like something to be used over and over, then stepped upon and thrown to the side. And he did not like that feeling.

Looking back at the red haired nun, he smiled as he mentally enabled the nanomachines. Fangs peeking past ashen lips, he heard her gasp as he started to speak.

⌠Everything will be alright, Esther, so please stay calm and remain out of the way as I destroy this Hellish Abomination.■ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Show me what it▓s like,  
To be the last one standing,  
And teach me wrong from right, I▓ll show you what I can be,  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me,  
And I▓ll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it▓s worth savin▓ me.

Esther Blanchett hated to be put in predicaments like this. In front of her was the man whom she would give her soul too, turning into something that both frightened and amazed her. It was so beautiful, the black winged creature before her, with a silvery halo and crimson eyes. And it was her Abel. But it was disturbing to see the creature in action, draining away the life of the vampires, almost killing her friend Ion before. Once again, it was her Abel that did this.

She watched as they clashed, a sadistic smile plastered on Cain▓s face as he toyed with Abel, sending him into a wall with ease before walking toward her. Her eyes widened, the sapphire orbs teary as she stared into the emotionless crimson eyes of Abel▓s ⌠brother.■

⌠Don▓t touch her!■ Abel roared, before ramming into Cain from the side, smiling at Esther before striking again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven▓s gates won▓t open up for me,  
With these broken wings I▓m fallin, All I see is you,  
These city walls ain▓t got no love for me,  
I▓m on the edge of the eighteenth story,  
And oh, I scream for you,  
Come please, I▓m callin,  
And all I need from you,  
Hurry I▓m fallin▓

Black and white clashed in battle, bloodied feathers scattering across the room as the two brothers attempted to decimate each other, scythe and lance clanging as they were forced together once again. Fierce words were shouted as the Crusnik▓s took to the sky, leaving a trail of feathers to rest on the ground where Esther stood, shaking her head as she sobbed. He was going to leave her again, she could feel it, and they wouldn▓t be able to bring him back this time.

⌠CAIN!■ the black angel roared as he lunged forward, narrowly missing as the white demon careened to the side, laughing as he let the energy charge up in his lance. Glaring, the angel wheeled around, letting the blue energy course through his scythe, preparing to strike.

⌠Dear brother, do you really think you can beat me?■ the demon grinned, watching his brother cringe as he licked his fangs. ⌠Do you remember what happened to Lilith? After you▓re gone, I▓ll do the same to little Esther.■

⌠DON▓T TOUCH HER, YOU SCUMBAG!■ the angel screamed, releasing the energy in time with his brother, watching as the sparks battled for dominance before exploding, sending them both falling through the sky.

And even as they fell, they clawed and bit and swung at each other, letting blood and feathers fall to the ground like rain in Hell.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Show me what it▓s like,  
To be the last one standing, And teach me wrong from right, I▓ll show you what I can be,  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me,  
And I▓ll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it▓s worth savin▓ me.

⌠No, Father, no, don▓t leave me again!■ she sobbed, collapsing to the ground as she watched the two hit the surface several yards away from her, ⌠I love you, Damn it, don▓t leave me!■

⌠Ah, Esther, you cry still for that oaf?■ Cain smiled, stepping toward her slowly, hand held out as he progressed., ⌠You silly little girl. You knew he wouldn▓t be around forever, he was weak, caring for other▓s instead of living only for himself. His heart on his sleeve.■

⌠Shut up, shut up!■ she hissed, covering her eyes and thrashing about as he gripped her shoulder, clawed hands digging through the white fabric and into soft white skin. ⌠Lies, Lies, all lies! Don▓t lie, don▓t touch me! Oh God, ABEL!!!■

⌠Stupid girl! You need to be quiet or I will carry out my threat! Now, Shut-■ Cain▓s face contorted with pain as he grabbed his chest, eyes shut tight and mouth slightly agape, ⌠Ah?■

Hurry, I▓m fallin▓.

Cain▓s arm fell limp as blood gushed from his chest, a large meaty hole in the place where his heart had been, muscles and veins and arteries visible through the carnage. Cain falling limply to the ground, Esther choked back a sob as she saw Abel standing in front of her, scythe held loosely in his right hand, priest▓s robes torn and bloody, exposing deep cuts and gashes healing quickly.

⌠Didn▓t I say everything would be alright, Esther?■

Say it for me,  
Say it to me,  
And I▓ll leave this life behind me,

⌠Abel!■ Esther cried as she flung her arms around him, smiling as he gently returned the embrace, mindful of his claws. He slowly ran a hand through her short red hair, revelling at the feel of the silky locks, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. ⌠I thought you had left me again, I thought you were dead! You scared me, Abel, you scared me! And you saved me.■

⌠So I did, Esther,■ he rasped, his voice metallic as he held her back to look at her. ⌠Didn▓t I say that I would always be here, always on your side?■

⌠Please don▓t die, Abel.■ she sobbed, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes before placing a soft kiss on his lips, ⌠Don▓t die. I love you, Abel Nightroad.■

⌠And I love you too, Esther.■ he smiled, his eyes crescents as he kissed her back, happy to be with the one he loved so very much. ⌠And Esther?■

⌠Yes, Abel?■

⌠Thank you. Thank you for saving me. You▓ve saved me from myself.■

Say it if it▓s worth savin▓ me. 


End file.
